Impossible Chaos
by sherlockedbyben
Summary: Due to the Tardis malfunctioning, the Doctor and Clara accidentally end up in Westeros. They find themselves in the midst of the Battle of the Blackwater where Clara meets Petyr Baelish, a man she knows she shouldn't trust but can't help but be intrigued by.


**Hey guys! This is my first Game Of Thrones/Doctor Who crossover, and it's been more difficult to write than most, probably because of the fancy way they speak in Westeros. It confuses me. But I like it.**

**I hope this fanfic is okay, I really tried to stick to canon as much as possible for both tv shows to make the story more believable and realistic. I'm not actually sure if I'm happy with it, I guess that's up to you to decide.**

**I'm honestly not completely certain where I'm going with this story but I think I might make it a Petyr Baelish/Cara Oswald pairing, simply because you know what? I think I was made to write fanfiction for the randomest, most unexpected pairings ever and try to make people ship them. It's all I seem to do. I can never ship anything canon. It hurts.**

**But anyway, I really hope you guys like this story because if you do, I will work really hard to make it good :) ****Happy reading!**

* * *

"Doctor, have you seen my- What _are_ you doing?"

Clara's inquisitive tone fluently switched to an unimpressed hum as she caught sight of the Doctor's thin grey form sprawled across the floor of the control room. Acquiring no reply, she cleared her throat, hands on her hips, not that the Doctor was paying any attention to her. It was typical behaviour for the ancient alien. He turned up in the middle of her cramped kitchen, rendering her unable to reach her fridge to replace the milk after using it in her coffee, then chose to focus on his time machine rather than the girl he had come to see.

"Look at me, Spaceman," She demanded, prancing over and peering down at him curiously as he fiddled with intricate parts of the machine that could only register in Clara's mind as 'thingymabobs' and 'whatsits'. "Did I leave my hair brush here after we came back from that planet with the wind that permanently travels at over 400 miles per hour? Never take me there again, by the way. And what's got you so busy?"

"Clara, what use would I have for your hairbrush?" The Doctor replied curtly, his voice muffled slightly by the sonic screwdriver he was holding firmly between his clenched teeth. "Hold that."

Clara sighed, taking the unfamiliar tiny object that resembled a screw from him and crouching down beside him to get a closer look at what he was doing. None of it made any sense to her in the slightest.

"You didn't answer my-"

"No, your hairbrush is not he-"

"I meant the other one," Clara huffed with a hint of an amused smile, past caring about the missing brush. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Clara, I am lying on my back, attempting to fix my Tardis but I assume you want specifics. The helmic regulator is broken. I want it not broken. Have you caught up yet?"

"I heard words," Clara shrugged nonchalantly, deciding against asking what the use of a helmic regulator might be. "Why are you in my kitchen?"

She felt a sudden grin spread across her face in excitement.

"Are we going somewhere? Now?"

In reality it had been less than a week since her last endeavour with the Time Lord, but to Clara that was far too long. Ever since Danny had gone, she had found she had a lot more free time on her hands. Time which could be spent doing what she wanted, what she really loved, without having to lie about it. She still missed Danny sometimes, but she had stopped loving him a long time ago. At first it had been hard, she didn't feel pain, only startling shock and a strangely empty sensation. There had been some tears, some confusion, some anger… It was one of those moments where you think someone is going to stick around, and when they've gone, it takes time to comprehend what has happened. It took Clara a while to wrap her head around the situation. Danny Pink was… Gone. But Clara Oswald was still here. And after a short time, she realised that that was okay. She was Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. She might be small, but she was strong, and she was happy. Sometimes she wondered if what she had felt for Danny was love at all, and maybe it wasn't. That didn't matter. All that mattered now was that she could still miss her friend Danny Pink sometimes, but she could move on with her life as well. Her travels with the Doctor were what she really loved more than anything, and the thought of another made her smile.

"Don't get too excited. You might injure yourself," The Doctor replied with a sarcastic grunt as he gave the console an abrupt thump with his fist.

"Doctor, I'm not an old woman who could pop her hip out with any sudden movement!" Clara sighed exasperatedly, giving the alien a playful shove. He looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" She laughed, the sound so light and carefree that it caused the grey haired man to smile, if only slightly.

"Yes, thanks to my expertise at repairing the Tardis," The Doctor paused and sprang to his feet, reminding Clara with a start that he was surprisingly agile for someone his age. "We a_re_ going somewhere."

"Anywhere in time and space, or are we getting specific?" Clara folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the console, her expression shifting into a cheeky grin. "That is, if you can manage specifics."

She struggled not to laugh as she watched the Doctor's face morph into an unimpressed scowl at the mention of his previous troubles with piloting the Tardis. Only two weeks before, he had promised Clara to take her to see the biggest intergalactic flea market in the universe, and they had ended up on an evacuated diamond studded beach on a foreign planet that was expecting a tidal wave in the next hour. It hadn't been the most stress free holiday she had had, but at least it had been interesting.

"Alright then, Miss Oswald," The Doctor leaned against the console and pursed his lips, head held high. "Your choice. Be as specific as you like. Down to the last millimetre. Name it."

Clara's grin stretched wider at the opportunity she now had. She loved being boss. She allowed her mind to roam to all the different possibilities she now had. She thought back to her favourite book, 100 Places To See, mentally flicking through the worn pages. After a moment of pondering, her eyes became alright with excitement.

"I want to see a castle," She burst out excitedly, rushing forward until she was directly in front of the Doctor in her sudden good mood. "You know, like the ones in fairy tales, with beautiful scenery and all that. Somewhere nice, somewhere I'll love. Take me there."

"You can let go of my arm now," The Doctor struggled to contain his smirk but his eyes were filled with amusement. Clara released her friend quickly, not even realising what she had done. "Go get changed into something nice, I know just the place."

Clara grinned, practically bouncing across the room to find which one of the many doors in the Tardis led to a wardrobe. It didn't take her long to locate the correct one, her mind racing with excitement as she skimmed through the abundance of pretty dresses on the rail in a way akin to searching for her favourite book on the shelf in her local library. Her eyes caught the perfect one almost immediately.

It was deep ruby red, long and flowing and elegant, and the fabric was smooth to the touch. She pulled the backless dress off the rail carefully, eyeing the intricately woven designs that covered the shoulders. This was the one.

Slipping effortlessly into the gown and hoping she hadn't been too long, she hurried back to the control room to find that her Doctor was busy as always, fiddling with the controls on the machine. She skipped over to him and gave a twirl, enjoying the way the dress flowed, the way the open sleeves swayed as she spun. The Doctor looked up from the console as Clara grinned.

"What do you think?"

"I think you take too long to get ready," He grumbled but sighed when Clara glared. "You look lovely. Now, thanks to the helmic regulator being repaired, we'll be able to land accurately with no hiccups."

"Good news," Clara smiled, her heart soaring with excitement. "So, what's this place we're going?"

"It's a small planet, very nice, very civilised," The Doctor launched himself around the console, proceeding to flick levers and push buttons as he spoke. "And _very_ picturesque. You'll love it."

"Sounds good," Clara raised an eyebrow at him, clutching the console as she prepared for the inevitable miniature earthquake that came with the take-off. "You sure that's where we'll end up?"

"Positive," The Doctor replied, pulling down a lever with a definitive force and setting the Tardis spiralling into motion. Clara shrieked, startled as sparks immediately began to emit from the engine, the normal wheezing sound seemingly more strained than ever.

"Doctor, when you said you repaired it…?"

"Hold on!" The Doctor raced over to the screen where he had typed in the coordinates as Clara struggled to remain upright. She watched with increasing worry as the Doctor's expression turned foreboding.

"Not possible," He growled, tapping the screen briskly as it fluttered in and out of focus and the Tardis began to tremble more violently than before.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara yelled over the increasingly loud clanking noises coming from somewhere inside the engine. "Are we crashing?"

"I think I fixed the helmic regulator a bit too well," He replied quickly, his tone stressed.

"By too well do you mean you broke it?!"

"It's pulling us off course, way off course," The Doctor attempted to pull another lever but it broke off in his hand, leaving him staring at it for a moment with his mouth agape. "But at the same time it's going exactly where it's supposed to be."

"Can you please explain that to me in a way that makes sense!" Clara yelled, feeling panic rise in her chest.

"I think…"

"What, Doctor, _what do you think?!_"

"I think next time I should hire an engineer."

The Tardis lurched to the side, sending Clara tumbling to the ground with a shriek. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised they had stopped moving. Picking herself up off the ground, she turned to face the Doctor who was frowning at the screen.

"We've landed," He murmured in confusion.

"That's one way of putting it," Clara brushed herself down, moving to stand beside the Time Lord. "Where are we?"

"I typed in the coordinates for that castle, but I'm not sure if we're even in the right universe anymore," The Doctor grumbled, shaking his head in frustration. Clara froze as she heard noises from outside the box.

Heavy clashes of metal on metal filled her ears, the shouts and screams of men resonating through her, muffled by the Tardis walls.

"Doctor," She whispered frightfully, staring at the door with wide eyes. "Where are we?"

"You did say you wanted to see a castle," The Doctor muttered in return, his tone dark. "The Tardis never goes too far wrong."

"What, so you're saying the Tardis _twisted your words_ and brought us to some castle that's under siege instead of the one you meant to bring me to?" Clara hissed as the Doctor reached for the door.

"Only one way to find out."

Before Clara could call out a panicked precaution, the Time Lord had pulled open the door with confidence. She hurried to his side, not willing to leave him face the possible danger by himself. The open door revealed a terrible scene unfolding in front of them. Clara watched with her mouth agape at the bloody battle that seemed to be taking place. She could tell immediately that they were not at the heart of the fight, but that didn't stop an armour clad man nearby from sticking a long gleaming sword into his enemies back. Clara clamped a hand over her mouth as the man choked, his eyes wide in realisation at what had just happened, before the sword was pulled back swiftly, the blade glistening with blood as the light faded from his eyes.

She screamed as he fell to the ground and the Doctor grabbed her hand, turning to face the Tardis. He cried out indignantly as he saw that the doors had been slammed shut. Clara gasped and hammered on the door as the Doctor struggled to open it, failing in his aim. He swore and gave the door a sharp kick, but to no avail.

"I don't believe this!" He yelled, grabbing Clara's hand again and beginning to drag her off in the opposite direction to the shouts and yells of the fighting men. "Come on, it's not safe here! We'll wait it out somewhere!"

"Somewhere nice, with beautiful scenery, have you got ears, Doctor?!" Clara yelped, keeping her head down as they ran, striving not to be seen by too many.

"You asked for a castle, I gave you one! Just not the one I had in mind!" There was a hint of an apology in the Doctor's tone. They ducked past the men in the midst of heated sword fights, keeping to the shadows as often as possible.

Clara moved quickly out of the way of a man falling to the ground, clutching his bloody arm. Her grip slipped from the Doctor's and she became separated from him momentarily. She looked back to the man on the ground with tears in her eyes. It took everything in her not to turn back to try and help somehow. She slowed her pace, just as another man descended upon him, his sword slicing his head clean off. Clara screamed, looking away quickly and trying to forget what she had just seen.

She looked around for the Doctor, her heart stopping for a moment as she realised she couldn't see him anywhere. She pressed herself against the wall quickly, tucking herself into a corner, as much out of sight as she could manage. Her breath came in quick, short gasps as she struggled not to panic.

"This is _not_ happening," She breathed, her eyes darting around but finding herself unable to locate her only friend in this dangerous place. She closed her eyes for a moment, making a quick promise to herself that she would _not_ die here. She wasn't going to die without seeing a nice, safe castle.

She opened her eyes and clenched her fists, poking her head out to see if she could chance running down the hall to a hopefully quieter part of the castle that wasn't under attack. Satisfied that she would be able to make it, she darted out of her hiding place and sprinted down the corridor, the adrenaline pushing her to move faster than she ever had before.

The air was thick and smelled of blood and death, the atmosphere choked her with terror as she ran. She rounded corners at breakneck speed, holding up her dress for fear that she might trip. She knew she was probably straying further and further from the Doctor than was wise, but she didn't know what else to do. She just knew she had to keep going. Staying in one spot was what would get her killed.

She hurried up stone steps, her breath catching in her throat as she tried not to fall. It was much quieter up here, the sounds of the battle below muffled by the thick stone walls. She began to calm down but didn't slow her pace, just to be safe. She had a feeling this part of the castle was more or less untouched by their enemies so far a least, and she felt slightly safer.

She continued to run, her footsteps echoing in the desolate stone hall, the sound deafening to her ears. She jumped and clamped a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in fright as she heard a door slam somewhere behind her, or maybe it was in front of her, with all the echoes she wasn't sure anymore. Her head was spinning and she began to panic, not knowing what else to do except run. She wished the Doctor was here with her. She felt a sudden pang of worry in her stomach as she realised she didn't know where he was or if he was in danger, if he was even alive. She shook her head and closed her eyes momentarily to clear the terrible thoughts from her mind.

She let out a shriek and her eyes flew open as she connected with something hard and went tumbling backwards, landing on the cold hard ground with a thump. She gasped for breath, casting her gaze upward to see what, or rather who, she had quite literally run into. Her heart sank as she realised the man was no friend of hers. He was clad in armour and carried a lethal looking sword, which he pointed at Clara threateningly. His face was bloody and when he smiled, a sick, sadistic smile, Clara noticed that he was missing a few teeth. Her heart began to pound as she caught sight of the blade of his sword. It was already covered in blood.

"What's a whore like you doing out here?" The man grinned as he inched closer, forcing Clara to shuffle backward in disgust. "This is no place for a woman."

"Get away from me," Clara spat, cringing at how feeble her voice sounded. She felt sickeningly vulnerable in her position on the floor. The man laughed, a hollow sound that made Clara's skin crawl.

"Now the question I have to ask myself is," The man swung his sword with a twisted smile, leaning down to peer at Clara hungrily. "Do I kill or, or do I fuck you?"

"Neither."

The unfamiliar voice came from behind the man, and Clara didn't have time to register what was happening before the man's throat was slit by the stranger. He coughed, blood spluttering from his mouth and he dropped to the ground with a clank as his armour made contact with the floor. Clara's breathing was ragged, and she felt on the verge of a panic attack as she stared with wide eyes at the dead man.

"My Lady."

She snapped her head upwards to meet the gaze of her saviour, who was standing above her, holding a hand out for her to take. She hesitated for a moment, unsure how to move before she came to her senses and remembered how to set her limbs in motion. She took his outstretched hand and the stranger pulled her to her feet.

"T-Thank you," She breathed, her legs feeling weak as she locked eyes with the man who had saved her life.

The first thing that struck her about him was that he was not clad in armour like most of the men she had come across so far, which put her at ease slightly as he did not seem the type for combat, which she had seen more than enough of today. Her ease was quickly overshadowed by dread as she remembered he had just killed a man right in front of her. She swallowed hard and regarded him carefully.

He was taller than Clara, but then again, that did not take much, as Clara was of quite a small stature. She constantly had to crane her neck to look up at the Doctor when he spoke, something he seemed to find amusing. This man had short, dark hair and facial hair, with sharp facial features. His eyes were a cold, piercing blue and when she looked into them she found she had struggle to catch her breath again. She noticed that when he smiled at her, it did not meet his cold, dark eyes. She could tell the smile was supposed to be welcoming, comforting even, but he seemed guarded, as if he did not trust her just yet but nevertheless knew he had the upper hand.

"There is no need to thank me," He replied curtly, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. "It was really no trouble," His words held an almost unnoticeable hint of menace, though Clara could tell it was not directed at her. She suddenly realised she should probably be worried at his ability to effortlessly kill a man and refer to it as being 'really no trouble'.

"What's a Lady like yourself doing in these parts during times like these?" The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his words bringing nothing but confusion to Clara's mind. "Shouldn't you be in the Red Keep?"

"I… Got lost," Clara whispered rapidly and swallowed hard, unsure how much information she should give away to this man. He had saved her, but she still wasn't sure she could trust him.

"You got lost?" He completely failed to hide his amusement at this. "So lost that you managed to stay alive in the midst of a battle all this time? Quite the achievement."

"Are you lost too? You don't exactly look like the battle type," Clara quipped back quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from herself. The man smirked again, and looked around him quickly as if expecting more unwanted men to appear.

"I had… Business to attend to," He replied slowly, not meeting her eyes but remaining confident. "We should go, we don't want any more rogue soldiers like our friend here to run into us, do we?"

He looked over his shoulder suspiciously and placed his hand on the small of Clara's back to steer her away from the deceased man on the floor, beginning to walk quickly down the corridor.

"I don't know you," He spoke suddenly, causing Clara to jump. She still felt on edge after the whole incident and half expected someone to make another attempt on her life at any moment. She peered up at him to find him looking at her with curiosity set in his cold, hard eyes.

"I don't know you either," She replied without giving away too much information. "So?"

The man chuckled lightly and cast his gaze ahead once more.

"It's highly unusual for me not to know someone around here, trust me," The manner in which he spoke the last two words did not compel her to do so at all, but for some reason she remained fascinated by the man. He seemed so guarded, so full of secrets that she found she wanted to know more. He continued quietly after a pause, his voice filled with mirth. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Clara pursed her lips and remained silent, but could feel a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I can keep a secret," The man grinned, taking another glance around them to make sure they were still safe.

"Really?" Clara questioned sceptically.

"Only if it's worth keeping," He quipped back, his eyes now dancing with mischief. He inclined his head to the side quickly, steering her towards a door. "In here, we'll be hidden for a short while. This battle is at its end, we'll remain safe."

"How do you know it's at its end?" Clara whispered as they entered a small empty room off the hallway. It was cold in there, with very little furniture and a huge window that overlooked the battle below. Clara wasn't sure she wanted to look.

"I've heard whispers."

"You've heard whispers? I'd get that checked out, mate," Clara muttered, though she knew that's not what he was referring to. The man chuckled, unable to contain his grin as he stared towards the window. Clara followed his gaze and dared inch closer, knowing she was far from the bloodshed but at the same time feeling too close to it.

"It's chaos out there," Clara breathed, daring to inch closer to the man whose name she still did not know as she peeked at the view outside. Her heart thudded in her chest and she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She had seen too much violence for her liking, she wished it could be over.

"Chaos isn't always a bad thing," The man murmured thoughtfully, his words vague, holding secrets.

"It is when people get killed," Clara choked out, bringing her hand to her mouth quickly to stifle the sob that she had not expected to break free. She tried to keep her breathing even, failing when the tears began to spill over. The man looked at her, alarmed by her sudden change in demeanour.

"Don't cry," He ordered softly, touching a hand to her cheek and turning her head away from the battle to face him instead. Clara blinked, the tears leaving her eyes and clearing her vision, allowing her to see the man's face more clearly. She noticed his eyes were slightly softer now, a hint of concern could be seen in them.

"I'm sorry," She breathed, managing to keep the sobs at bay though she was unable to stop the tears from flowing. She felt angry at herself for allowing herself to be shown as weak in front of this man. For some reason, she didn't want him to think of her as weak.

"Don't apologise," He murmured, brushing a tear from her cheek gently with his thumb before letting his hand fall to his side again, leaving Clara missing the contact. "You're not weak. You have a kind heart. That's a rare thing. Be proud of it."

Clara smiled and reached for his hand, surprising the man. He looked from their intertwined hands to her face, his eyes widened slightly as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Thank you," She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes quickly with a small smile. "Again."

She released his hand and looked at the ground for a moment, glad her tears were finally under control. The man smiled cautiously and regarded her for a long moment, his intense gaze causing Clara's breath to catch in her throat.

"Who are you?"

Clara smiled and looked down as he asked the inevitable question. She cast her gaze upwards again to meet his.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"Petyr," The man replied easily, cocking his head to the side as he regarded her. "Petyr Baelish."

"Petyr Baelish," Clara tried out the foreign name slowly as she pondered. She studied him again, from the mockingbird pin clipped to his cloak to his sharp angular cheekbones and his cold eyes. He was a mystery to her, and she found herself intrigued. He gave things away without giving anything away, and she found him impossible to read.

"Go on then, a name for a name," Petyr smirked in encouragement as Clara flailed for a moment, reluctant to give away her name just in case she said the wrong thing and got herself into more trouble. Petyr raised an eyebrow. "Or have you not only lost your way, but lost your tongue as well?"

"Clara," She spoke finally, her voice clear and certain. "Clara Oswald."

"Not a name I recognise."

"That's a shame, it's a nice name."

"Indeed it is. Where are you from?"

"Don't think you'd know it."

"A mysterious girl with secrets," Petyr's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Interesting. If you don't tell me where you're from I'll only assume you're a fugitive."

"I'm no fugitive!" Clara burst out, quietening quickly with a fleeting look around her to make sure they were still alone. She looked back at him with a glare. "I am _not_ a fugitive."

"If you say so," Petyr spread his hands wide with a mock innocent smile as he walked slowly to the window. "Lady Clara Oswald, of 'Don't Think You'd Know It', the non-fugitive. You have quite the interesting title."

"Bet you wish you had a title like that," Clara couldn't help but smile at the man's playfulness. It put her at ease in spite of the dire situation they were in.

"Yes, I find myself quite jealous of your honourable title, Lady Clara," He smirked, tearing his gaze away from the window for a moment to look at her. "Come, see this. It looks like our battle is finally over."

Clara hurried to his side, his words causing her to wonder how long all this fighting had really lasted for. She peered out over the bloody mess, her stomach churning at the sight off all the bodies even from this distance. What stood out was a tall white horse, ridden by a warrior clad in armour superior to the rest of the men's, followed by what looked to be a huge army.

"Who's that?" Clara breathed, resting one hand on the glass as she watched the men lay down their swords in defeat.

"That, Lady Clara, is Tywin Lannister," Petyr replied, his voice quiet and careful. He looked down at Clara with a smile. "You really aren't from here, are you?"

Clara shook her head with a small, nervous laugh.

"I hope my secret is worth keeping."

* * *

**So what did you think of that? :D Does it have any potential?**

**Sorry, I'm just so addicted to crossovers and there's not nearly enough for this category. I just had to write one. Plus, I'm currently completely obsessed with Game Of Thrones, I've only just started watching it, I'm nearly done series 3 :D I'm actually watching an episode as I write this oops.**

**What do you guys think of this pairing? I made a fanvid for them that's on Youtube if any of you want to check it out and see if it makes you ship them :D**

**I also found another really good fanvid for them! You should check it out :)**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this! If you wanna let me know what you thought or give me any advice, please leave a review I'd love to hear from you guys! :D Thanks! :D**


End file.
